DOGS OF THE MILITARY
by Graydarkness
Summary: A weird alchemy rune is found under Maes Hughes' desk, and the only person that has the knowledge to break it is Richard Pen – with help from the sexy Roy Mustang. Yaoi Roy x OC
1. - Dogs of the Military 1: Work -

**DOGS OF THE MILITARY**

**Summary: A weird alchemy rune is found under Maes Hughes' desk, and the only person that has the knowledge to break it is Richard Pen – with help from the sexy Roy Mustang. Yaoi Roy x OC **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, cause if I did it would have lots and lots of yaoi!**

**Genre: Romance, Action, Drama, Yaoi, (man on man. Don't like it, then leave)**

**Rating: M for Mature, 18+, for explicit sexual content including rape, strong language, and some violence. Read at your own expense. **

**A/N: This was actually my first story posted on fanfic, but after a few years on being on this site it received 0 reviews – nothing at all. So I thought maybe if I redid the story it wouldn't suck so bad and people might actually read it! So I'm making a few changes and hopefully making a better series. If you're reading this (and like this series) please leave a review for my feelings. Thank you!**

– **Dogs of the Military #1: Work –**

It was days like this that made me wish I never came into work. My desk was covered with towers of paperwork. It was a miracle I was able to finish it all – my hand still stung. Out of pure exhaustion I fainted at my desk… ok, I'm making excuses. After I finished all that paperwork I put my head down on my desk to take a break… and ended up falling asleep.

It was dark outside when her voice roused me half awake.

"Wow," Riza whispered, "He did it."

"Amazing," came Roy's voice. I felt a chill run down my spine at the sound of his voice. We worked in the same office and it was his face that made coming into work so worth it. Roy was an awesome guy, and I really, really liked – "We have to give him even more tomorrow!"

_BASTARD!_

I sat up with a huff and glared at Roy. "I heard that."

"Didn't realize you were awake," Roy said. "And you finished all of it, Richard?" He was very formal when others were around, but when we were off duty he called me Richard. I guess him calling me that was a sign it was pretty late.

I stretched my arms and said, "Yep, I finish it all. Damn near killed me, though." My hand was still throbbing from all that writing. "What time is it?"

"It's 1:42 a.m." Lt. Hawkeye replied.

"I'm shocked you got it all done. In one day." Roy said with humorless chuckle. "I know you'll be able to handle more tomorrow."

"Well, I'm headed home now…" I sighed. I lifted my jacket off the chair and pulled it on. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Sir," Riza nodded.

"Yeah, see you," Roy muttered.

I marched out of the building and was very grateful for the fresh air.

-F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L- -A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T-

Walking home in the dark was kinda scary. I was a state alchemist and I had some really kick ass powers, but it was still kinda scary. I've even heard that the killer targeted state alchemists. I was tired but I was alert and ready for damn near anything.

A hand came down on my shoulder. I screamed – fuck, I was just thinking about a killer that targets alchemists – and I attacked. I whirled around and brought my leg up for a spin kick. The person put his arm up to block it and I recognized the uniform.

I drew my foot back before I kicked him.

"Richard! Calm down!" It was Roy. I took a deep breath and let it out. I eased out of my fighting stance and put a hand over my heart. "What's the matter with you?"

"I was just thinking about the state alchemist killer!" I said. "And you have to sneak up behind me like some kind of stalker!"

"I was not," Roy said.

"Whatever. What do you want, Roy?"

"I'm here to walk you home." Roy said. "That last time you worked late and went home tired you didn't come to work the next day, and was found sleeping in an alleyway four block away from your house."

I was trying to forget about that. My face turned deep red. None of my coworkers would ever let me live that down either. "Common mistake." I muttered.

Roy chuckled and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful his smile was. I've always noticed how beautiful Roy was, since I first saw him. But I'd never admit it to anyone – especially not Roy.

"I'm not a child, you know," I said. "I'm just as old as you."

"You don't look it."

Sure, I was a bit shorter than Roy, but it had nothing to do with height. Even with my mustache and beard I still had a boyish face. I worked out just to look manlier but my muscles made no difference. I was still described as cute. Maybe it was my hair. I always wore my hair a bit longer than Roy's, and instead of smoothing it back I always let it hang in my face.

I turned around, stopping Roy in mid step. I glared at him. "Just go home, Roy. I'm not gonna fall asleep in some alley way, and you're just bothering me." And being so terribly hot I can hardly focus.

"Right," Roy said. When I looked at him he just shook his head. "Keep on moving."

"No," I said. I turned to face him. "Go home, Roy."

"I'm not leaving until you're home, so knock it off and keep moving," Roy said.

"There you go treating me like a child again," I growled. "Do I have to remind you I'm just as old as you and the same rank as you? Don't boss me around like I'm one of your lackeys."

"Lackeys?"

"You know, you're little inner circle, the guys that would do anything for you. Lt. Hawkeye is one of them."

"Don't sound so jealous," Roy said with a bit of a… flirtatious smile? I flushed and took a step towards him.

"Are you mocking me?" I snapped.

"Not at all," Roy said, but he still didn't sound too serious about it. He took a step towards me. "Why would you think that?"

"You are," I growled. I took another step forward and punched his shoulder. "Knock it off!"

"You know, you act like Ed," Roy chuckled.

"Edward Elric? The short tempered midget?" I punched him again. "Do not!"

"Yes you do."

"Do not!"

Roy grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close to him and leaned over, but just slightly. He closed his eyes and his lips found mine.

My heart sped up, thumping a thousand miles per hour against my chest. My eyes widened. Roy… was kissing me? I didn't fight it, but shock wouldn't allow me to do anything but stand there and take it. He leaned back and opened his eyes.

"I…" Roy flushed, letting go of my shoulders. "I… I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean to…" Roy stuttering – maybe I was dreaming. He turned around. "You're right, I should go."

"No, wait!" I cried, grabbing him by the arm. "Why'd you kiss me?"

He looked at me. "Because I wanted to. I've wanted to for a while, and I just… finally did."

"What if I enjoyed that kiss?" I asked. "What then?"

Roy shook his head. "Just… forget it."

I grabbed the front of his military jacket and pulled him around to face me. I pulled him down to me and I kissed him this time. I kissed him for real, like I've never kissed anyone before. And he wrapped his arms around me and pressed me against his body.

I opened his mouth and he put his tongue in mine. I moaned, my hands sliding into his jacket to feel his buff chest. I've never been kissed like this before. It was absolutely amazing. I felt his hand slid down to cup my butt and I knew that was it – I had to get him in my apartment.

"Come home with me," I whispered against his lips.

"Yes," he breathed.

-F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L- -A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T-

Now I've hooked up with guys before – even though I'd never admit my attraction to Roy (until now) I was openly gay – but I don't think I've ever had crazy sex like this before. Roy was a perfect gentleman outside and inside the apartment complex. The moment I shut my apartment door he turned into a total animal.

Clothes went flying everywhere. I didn't care where it went, I just wanted it off. We stumbled around the room, never once breaking skin contact. I was pushed up against my bedroom door, both Roy and I in our underwear. He was kissing me like I was the last man on earth. He was hot with his clothes on – he was even hotter with his clothes off. He was all muscular and everything else I imagined him to be.

Looking down at his dark briefs I could see the bulge of a very large cock, and that made me very happy. I touched him down there and his entire body shivered. He moved his kisses down my jaw line, to my throat.

"Yes…" he groaned.

"Fuck me," I cried. "Please, fuck me…"

He grabbed the door handle and shoved it opened. As it flew opened he picked me up into his arms and walked into the room. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we kissed as he went to the bed. He put one knee on the bed and I didn't let go of him. He put the other knee on and I licked his cheek as he lowered me down on my back. His hands traveled up and down my body as he kissed me.

He broke away to move down and hook his fingers into my underwear. I was blushing as he pulled them down my thighs, my erection popping upwards. He pushed his face again my balls, his tongue flickering out, licking them, and I moaned. His hands over slowly over my tense erection.

His face went lower and he found my hole. His tongue went out, working my anus with great skill, moistening it with his spit. He came up and pressed himself between my legs. God, he felt so huge! The head of his cock pushed against my entrance, pulling a gasp from my lips.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his voice low and heavy.

"Fuck me, Roy, fuck me," I cried.

He gave one powerful thrust and he was inside me. He was big, and he felt gigantic inside me. I felt like he barely fit. I cried out, writhing beneath him, and with a soft kiss and a few tender words I relaxed, and he seemed to fit better. He drew out and left me feeling empty, only to thrust in. I cried out as the pain mixed with the pleasure. He hooked his arms under my legs and grinned.

He pushed in and pumped his hips, giving me a close fuck without leaving my body. Tears ran down my face as my orgasm came closer and closer. His hand brushing my balls and stroked my erection. I bucked my hips while he was still inside me, making him moan, and the hot liquid came rushing out. He was soon to follow, and I felt it fill me as his cock did.

After a few moments he pulled out and lied down beside me, pulling me into his arms. I looked up at him and he kissed me gently. With a smile on my face I nuzzled against him and closed my eyes.

-F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L- -A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T-

I woke to an empty bed. When I went to work in the morning things seemed to be the same, except for when I went into Roy's office to get my share of the paperwork. Unfortunately, being a Colonel just like Roy it was between the two of us as to who did the paperwork. I went into his office like it was just another day.

When I looked at Roy, and he turned and looked at me, I paused, the words freezing at the back of my throat. He stared at me with empty eyes. And we remained that way for a while. Finally I walked into the room, took a stack of papers, and walked out, my face red as it could possibly be.

I sat down in my office and didn't do anything for a while. What the hell was that? What was he saying, by saying nothing? Well, I could hardly blame him; I was staring at _him_ like an idiot.

"S-sir, may I ask what your d-doing here?" one of the Lieutenants outside my office door cried. I was forced out of my thoughts.

"I'm merely here to see my son."

That familiar voice made me jump out of my seat. I stood still as my father General Raven stepped into the room. I could see a big crowd of people behind him, all muttering and talking with one and other. Oh great, now that dad's come here it's reminded everyone to kiss my ass, like being my friend will get them favors with the general.

Dad stepped into my office and looked at the young man behind him. "Could you give us a moment?"

The lieutenant nodded. He walked out and pulled the door closed. Dad closed his eyes and sighed. Relaxing and letting his guard down when out of the public eye. He walked over to my desk and pulled a chair out. He sat down with another big sigh. I noticed that he looked pretty tired.

"What's the matter, sir?" I asked.

"Sit down, Richard. It's just us."

"Yes, sir." I nodded. "Oh, I mean, dad…" I sat down and looked at him. "What's up?"

"Just tired, that's all…" Dad smiled. He usually smiled a lot. Not just a little one either, but a big, toothy grin. "And I came here to warn you about something."

"What?" I asked.

"There's a killer going around. His name is Scar. I don't want you going after him or anything like that. Keep your distance. Stay far away from him. Oh, and I'm giving you two bodyguards as well."

"What…?" I hissed. I spoke through gritted teeth, "For one serial killer? Dad, I can take care of myself."

Dad glared at me with his tired eyes. He didn't have to say anything. He wasn't only my father, but my commanding officer. He outranked me as a General and had parental control as my father. "Alright," I muttered. "Fine, I'll behave…"

"Good." Dad smiled. He stood up. "That's all I wanted to say. I knew if I just sent them you'd send them right back to me." Dad started laughing. "Now, stand up and come here." Dad opened his arms.

"Dad…" I hissed, glaring at the door. I wasn't one for hugging anyway, but I didn't want anyone coming in and seeing us. It would just be embarrassing.

"Just hug me. No one is watching."

I stood up reluctantly. I walked over to his and he wrapped his arms around me. Dad didn't let me go right away. It should have felt embarrassing and childish in the workplace, but it didn't. I closed my eyes and leaned into the hug, putting my head against his shoulder. My childhood source of protection and comfort – the serenity his arms gave me would never end. Finally, he did let go. I stepped back. I cleared my throat. I smoothed my uniform down.

"Sir." I said.

Dad put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. "They'll be outside your door. See you later, son!"

I sighed. As soon as dad disappeared I sat back down and got start on my neglected work. I guess it was best that I did a lot of hard work. Sometimes, when people didn't think I deserved my position, they started rumors such as dad pulling strings and other foolishness. I knew dad wouldn't do that, though. No matter how much power he had, he'd never abused it.

-F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L- -A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T-

When I stepped out of my office two officers were standing outside of my door. One was blonde and the other was dark haired, who was slightly taller and older looking. When I started walking, they followed. I paused for a moment. So did they. I turned around and looked at them.

"You're supposed to be protecting me?" I said. They were just normal soldiers; it didn't look like they could stand up to a serial killer. I could easily destroy them.

"Yes, sir," said the dark haired one. "Your father told us to guard you. He said we weren't allowed to leave your side, sir."

I rolled my eyes. I turned back around and continued walking. I guess there was no getting out of this one. I already told dad I'd cooperate, so I couldn't find some way to slip away from them. I'd just deal with them until this murderer was captured.

_To be continued…_

-F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L- -A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T-

A/N: My fullmetal series redone. I hate to admit it but I had to do a lot of editing. This story really sucked before. No wonder why I didn't get any reviews! But I'm going to add a bit of drama and more sex to it, and make it a 1000x better then it was before! Thanks for reading!


	2. - Dogs of the Military 2: Killer -

A/N: Originally everyone had a first person point of view, but I hate that now, and it gets damned confusing, so now only my OC has a first point of view and everyone else is in third. Lately I've been doing yaoi, yuri, and straight sex, but this series was originally made totally yaoi and I plan on keeping it that way.

**– Dogs of the Military #2: Killer –**

It was a good day for walking, and that's what we were doing. We were outside in the heart of Central. Was it just me or did it rain like all the time here? I buttoned my coat closed. I didn't really like the rain. Lieutenant Jones was quiet as usual. The brick streets were completely empty. I didn't bother to tell Roy I was leaving. I don't think I'd be able to face him just yet. The avoiding has been going by well. Maybe I could send one of my new slaves to him.

"Lieutenant Matthew?" I said. The blonde one looked up at me with a curious look on his face. We were already so far away from the building, but it was kind of dumb not to tell Roy I was leaving. "Could you be a dear and go tell Colonel Roy I'm going back to the hotel? I forgot to tell him… he'd probably want to know I left."

"Yes, sir." Matthew turned around and walked off. Maybe having these two with me wasn't going to be so bad. I glanced back at Matthew. I wonder if I knew where we were staying? Ah, well, what the hell. It didn't matter anyway. He'd just have to find out later.

I noticed him before Jones walked up beside me and grabbed my arm. He pulled me along with him, at a faster pace than I was walking at. I stumbled along with him, careful not to trip over. I didn't want to dirty up my coat.

"It's _him_." Jones whispered.

Him? He wasn't talking about Scar, was he? Scar found me already? That was quick. I just got my bodyguards today. I glanced over my shoulder to see where he was. Jones jerked my arm, forcing me to turn back around before I saw anything. I growled softly at him.

"Don't look back." Jones ordered, clearly not noticing my growl. I guess I had to try something different.

I pulled my arm away. I grabbed Jones' head and pushed him along. I slowed us down slightly. I didn't want Scar to lose us. "Don't talk to me like that. I'm your commanding officer, and I can kick your ass. Unlike the Flame Alchemist, when there's rain, I'm stronger."

"Sir, I -,"

"Quiet." I snapped.

"But sir, I'm the one that's protecting you." He cried. "Your father told me if I didn't do my job right he'd hurt me…" I felt Jones tremble under my hand.

"Calm down." I ordered. No one told me what to do. Not anyone who was under me. "He's aggressively following us…" I turned around to face the dark figure in the rain. "Get ready, Jones. We're going to take Scar down."

-F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L- -A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T-

**Roy**

"Hello…?" Roy sighed into the phone.

"Hey, Roy." It was Hughes' voice. "Are you at work?"

"Yeah." Roy said.

"Well, I wanted to talk…"

He found something out. Something important, Roy guessed. Something he didn't want to be overheard. The military phone lines might be tapped. So Roy would have to call him on a different phone. Roy glanced over at the clock.

"Ah… twenty minutes until _five o'clock_…" Roy said. "Are you at your house?"

"Yeah." Maes said. "Well, I'll let you get back to work. Talk to you later."

"Bye." Roy put his phone down. And not a second later he heard knocking at his door. Riza poked her head into the room.

"Roy, the Elric brothers are here to see you." Riza said.

"Send them in." Roy said halfheartedly, waving his hand. He was thinking about Richard. Why was he thinking about him? Ever since that night Richard hasn't talk to him. Was it a mistake? Richard seemed to be enjoying himself while it was happening.

Roy shook his head with another deep sigh. Maybe instead of waiting for Richard to talk he'd just have to talk to Richard.

-F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L- -A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T-

**Richard**

Scar was wearing sunglasses. There wasn't much of a need for that in the gloomy, rainy weather. But I wasn't going to point that out to him. I watched him closely as he cracked his fingers. He glared down at me. I wasn't sure if I was smiling or not. I shouldn't feel excited. I crouched down and put my arms up. One extended out towards him, one over my chest.

"Scar." I smiled. "You don't waste time in hunting people down, do you?"

Scar swung his hand at me. I ducked down. I send my foot into Scar's stomach. As he fell down he swung his hand at my leg. I pulled my leg back quickly. Something told me it was best to stay out of his grip. I took a few steps back to create some distance between us. He had other plans. He joked up and was already charging towards me. He was fast.

"Richard Pen… the state alchemist?" he asked.

"That's me!" I smiled. I clapped my hands together. They started shining bright yellow. "Richard Pen, State Alchemist… also known as the Thunder Alchemist!" I pointed at Scar. A yellow lightning bolt shot out of my finger, into Scar's chest. There was a small explosion.

Lieutenant Jones stared at me. He looked impressed. I just smiled at him.

"That was easy." I chuckled.

Jones suddenly jumped towards me. He grabbed my arm and threw me behind him. I heard an explosion behind me. I looked over Jones' shoulder at the big hole in the ground. Scar was standing by the other side of the hole with burn marks on his buff chest.

"He survived?" I cried. "That's impossible!"

Scar leapt over the hole with ease and came running towards Jones and I.

-F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L- -A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T-

**Roy**

"So, about your research… I heard some old document have been found. An old alchemist died a few days ago. His whole library, including his own books, was added to our own collection." Roy smiled at Edward. "You can check them out if you want."

"Oh, thanks." Edward muttered. He was sitting at Roy's desk. Alphonse sat next to him. More books on alchemy. New books, by some alchemist he don't know. He guessed the deceased alchemist was a pretty good one, considering his books were being added to the military's private collection. "Uh, my notebooks are at the hotel."

"You can borrow one of mine." Roy said. He pulled his draw opened and grabbed a notebook. He threw it on the edge of his desk. Edward picked up the notebook.

"Thanks," he said. He got up from the seat, in a hurry to read the new books.

"Oh, could you just do me a favor?" Roy asked.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"You could give me a short description of what each of the books are about? You will be the first to read them."

"Sure, sure…" Edward muttered.

-F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L- -A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T-

**Richard**

Jones tried to stand up to Scar, but Scar was stronger than him. He was very fast, too. And he destroyed things just by touching them. Alchemy, I'd say. Jones was getting tired. Scar still seemed perfectly fine. He was barely sweating. And where the hell was Lieutenant Matthew?

I grabbed Jones' arm and pulled him away from Scar. He was breathing hard. He was cut in a few spots, but they were minor wounds. If he kept on going, Scar would tire him out. In a fight against Scar, it didn't look good to make a mistake. I held Jones back. I ignored his protests.

"I'm only here for Richard Pen." Scar growled.

"Why?" I asked. "Why do you want to kill me so bad? What did I do to you?"

"All alchemists must die." Scar hissed. "This is the will of god."

"Will of…?"

Scar was suddenly standing in front of me. Like he teleported. Jones pushed me to the ground.

"Run, Colonel –,"

**_SKUSH…!_**

I felt blood splashed over me, into my hair and on my clothes. "Jones…?" I cried. Jones' body hit the ground. Blood covered his body. It was sliced up, nearly into pieces. Scar was now standing over me. He killed Jones. And I'm guessing he kill Matthew. I was left. I knew when I was outmatched. I turned and I started to run like hell.

He followed me, as I turned down a deep alleyway. He grabbed me, slamming me up against a wall.

"Don't even think about it." I growled. I couldn't let him have his way with me.

Scar grabbed both of my hands. He was sitting on top of my stomach, weighing me down completely. I whimpered when he leaned over, putting his face close to mine.

"Shut up." He hissed.

I shuddered. Both of my bodyguards were dead. And no one knew I left the building. Scar pulled a thick string from his pocket and tied my hand up with it. He stood up and with me over his shoulder he ran off into the city. I'm in _big _trouble.

_To be continued…_

-F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L- -A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T-

A/N: Next chapter contains rape, so if you don't like that don't read it! Other than that, see you in the next chapter!


	3. - Dogs of the Military 3: Helpless -

A/N: As I edit this series I realize more and more why it NEVER got ANY reviews! It's because it REAL sucks. But I'm doing my best to fix it. I'm adding a lot to it, making it better. I might even add some extra content and stuff.

**– Dogs of the Military #3: Helpless –**

**Roy**

"Ok, I'm back. What is it, Maes?" Roy said. He was standing in the phone booth outside of the building. Havoc stood outside the booth. He came along to guard Roy, despite Roy's protests against needing protection.

"Roy, I found something." Maes said. "I was in my office, and I saw a weird alchemy circle under my desk. Nothing I've seen before. I'm not an alchemist, but I can tell something's not right with it."

"An alchemy circle?" Roy asked.

"Yeah." Maes said. "Scratched into the floorboard. Oh, and a few numbers… um… the number 5 is written over the circle and 16 is written below the circle…"

"I've never heard of that…" Roy muttered.

"I'm scared…" Maes whispered. "Roy, do something…"

"Just scratch it out." Roy said.

"I'm afraid!" Maes cried. He really did sound scared. Almost to tears scared. "Do you think… someone cursed me?"

"With alchemy?" Roy asked.

"Please, Roy… do something…" Maes pleaded.

"Ok, ok…" Roy said. "I'll see if I can get around there sometime… or maybe Richard can go…? He's been studying other country's alchemy, and he might know something. I think he's still in his office… I'll ask him about it."

**Richard**

An abandoned building wasn't my ideal place to hang out but Scar wasn't taking me on a date. I was thrown onto the ground. Nothing soft about this place. My hands were completely restricted. Scar laced the rope around my fingers and my wrists, to make sure I couldn't escape. I wouldn't be able to do alchemy. I wouldn't even be able to draw.

"Why are you keeping me alive?" I snapped.

Scar looked down at him with nothing but disgust on his face. "I recognized you. You're the son of a high official."

I frowned at him. "So?" Then it started to click. The plan that Scar formed the moment he recognized me out in the rain. "You want to lure my dad out here."

"Taking out a general…" if Scar was capable of smiling he would have. "I'm going to use you to do it."

"Fuck you," I spat. "That won't work. You'll just get your ass handed to you. If you're _lucky_."

Scar climbed over me in a very intimate position, his hands around my throat. I would have cried out if he wasn't crushing my windpipe with his massive, powerful hands. I opened one eye to look at him. He pauses, as if to reconsider what he was doing. He let go of me. I turned my head away, coughing.

"Can't kill you yet," he said.

"Fuck you," I growled.

He stared at me, still so awfully close. I pulled at the restraints as he stared down at me. My heart begins to race when something changes in his eye. He reached out, almost timidly, and started unbuttoning my coat. He was focused on my coat, but his mind was focused on other things.

"Let go of me you bastard…!" I screamed. I kicked my legs out to maybe knock him off of me. "Stop it…!"

Scar growled at me. He grabbed my coat and just ripped it into two pieces. I gasped. He was glaring at me again. Why was he so intimidating? He grabbed my shirt and ripped in into pieces. He pulled his jacket off. Then he leaned down towards me.

I managed to get my foot between us as he leans in. I placed it against his chest and I kicked out as hard as I could, knocking him back, flat onto his ass.

"Stop it!" I snarled. "GET AWAY FOR ME!"

Scar jumped up with that blinding speed that got me into this mess in the first place. He punched me in the stomach. I cried out in pain. Then he stood up. He grabbed my tied arms and started dragging me across the room. With nothing to grab onto I just kicked my legs and screamed for the help that wasn't coming for me.

Scar lifted me up, hooked the rope around my hands on a nail that was sticking out of the wall. He grabbed the end of the nail and curved it up and around, making a circle around the rope. It was going to be hard to get out of that. I was completely stretched out, the tips of my toes barely touching the ground.

Then Scar bent down to grab a pole from the ground. He didn't need to say anything, I knew what was going to happen next.

**Roy**

Roy stepped into Richard's office. As usual there was a mountain of papers on his desk. Roy sighed, marching further into the office.

"Richard! I told you not to fall asleep while on the job!" he yelled at the tower of paper. "Wake up, you damn…" he stepped around the desk. Richard wasn't there. Roy turned around and looked at the couch.

"Richard?"

He stepped out of the office, closing the door behind him. _He must be in the bathroom_, Roy decided. One time Richard went missing for an hour. Someone found him reading a book in the restroom… it was really weird, but that's the kind of man Richard was. At least he got his work done. That was always a plus.

"Havoc!" Roy called when he spotted the lieutenant at the end of the hall.

"Yes sir?" Havoc said.

"I need you to help me search the bathrooms." Roy said.

"Excuse me, sir?" Havoc laughed.

"Richard. He's not in his office. And if he's not in the bathrooms, he's not here at all…" _If he left, why didn't he tell me?_ Roy thought about the night before and frowned. He wasn't sure if Richard was going to talk to him again, but that didn't matter. Richard was nowhere to be found. He had a way of finding trouble.

"We need to find him," said Roy. "Now."

**Richard**

When Scar stopped, I didn't have much feeling in my body. My ribs were broken, and my body was covered in bruises and cuts. My eyes were closed, untouched by the steel but wet from tears. I shuddered when Scar touched my face. I shuddered when he forced my face towards his. His lips touched mine in a rough kiss.

A hand on my side made me jump. I gritted my teeth. Scar was emotionless against me. I didn't understand this. Was he doing this for his own pleasure or to torture me?

Scar moved down from my lips to my neck. My face and neck, lucky, Scar didn't hit. So when he roughly kissed me there it wasn't against bruises. His main focus with that pipe was my ribs. I felt his hands undo my pants. He jerked them down to my ankles and I cried out in pain. He stopped only to take his shirt off. He threw it aside.

Scar undid his pants and let them drop down to the ground. He was going commando for one and he was already erect. I pulled at the rope, crying out when he grabbed my legs and lifted them into his arms. He moved in between my legs, positioning his manhood. I felt the tip of his hard cock touch my butt hole. I jerked my entire body to try to get away from him.

"W-wait…!" I cried, too scared to say stop.

"Do I have to silence you again?"

"I'll kill you!" I screamed. Scar grabbed my sides roughly. I screamed at the pain when he dug his finger into my side. He won the fight when he grabbed my wounds. I stopped trying to fight him.

Scar's hands tightened on my sides to keep me still. He pushed himself into me.

_To be continued…_

-F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L- -A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T-

A/N: I don't know why all my stories seem to contain some form of rape. Maybe I just have an unfulfilled rape fantasy that's dying to come out…


	4. - Dogs of the Military 4: Wounded -

A/N: After this chapter is when the story really picks up. I loved working on this story after this chapter. Or maybe it was during this chapter? Either way, I hope you enjoy it. 

**- Dogs of the Military #4: Wounded -**

It didn't felt good at all and considering I was in so much pain already it was pure hell. Scar only made things worse as he pounded into me violently, over and over again. I fussed and screamed, but he didn't ease up. He just kept thrusting into me with his thick cock. He hugged his body over mine. He made me feel truly small.

"Ah…!" Scar moaned. I could only hope he hit his climax soon so this nightmare can end.

Scar pulled out of me for a moment and there's a moment of stupid hope that he's done with me. He bent the nail back, pulling my rope off. I stumbled into him, unable to stand on my own. He turned me around, shoving me back against the wall, putting the rope back on the nail and rebinding it. Fuck, he was just switching positions.

He grabbed me by my sides and I screamed again, jerking away from me. He shoved himself back inside of me, filling me up again. I pull against the rope in a vain attempt to try and break it. He slammed into me so hard I felt his balls smack against my own. To my horror, my own penis was semi hard.

How could my body do this? I was not enjoying this at all, but I was partially hard. Scar went harder and faster, pushing me right up against the wall. I could only endure the pain for so much longer. I spread my legs, trying to relax myself so he didn't completely destroy my anus.

"Ah…" Scar breathed into my ear. I was busy trying not to pass out. Scar already hurt me with that pole. He broke a few of my ribs, and now he was holding onto them. Harder and harder he went. He made my whole body shake. Then he reached his climax.

Hot cum squirted into me, filling me up. He sheathed himself into me with one final deep thrust. I squirmed against him as he leaned against me, which only seemed to excite him. It seemed like hours off waiting for my rapist to let go of me.

Scar finally pulled himself out of me. He sat back and focused on controlling his breathing. I slumped against, feeling the warm liquid slowly drip out of my ass down my thighs. I looked back at Scar. He was glaring at me.

Scar stood up and found his clothes. He started getting dressed without a word.

-F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L- -A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T-

I don't remember falling into unconsciousness. When I slowly came back into consciousness I was cold from the rain and still in pain from Scar's beating. But I felt warmth. I went towards it. I thought that maybe I was dead. But something told me hell didn't felt this way. I opened my eyes slowly. Blue was all I saw. And I smelt a familiar scent. I looked straight up.

Roy was looking straight ahead, a serious expression on his handsome face. If I didn't hurt so much to move I would have reached up and touched his face to see if he really existed. Roy was here. I was in his arms, surrounded by his comfort and warmth.

"Roy…?" I whispered.

He wasn't alone. I could see Havoc standing beside him, his gun pointed straight out. He was standing up. Roy was squatting down. His arm was wrapped around my back and shoulders. He held me close to himself in a very protective way. I didn't have the strength to move my head from against his chest.

"Give up, Scar." Roy hissed. "You're trapped."

Scar. That bastard was still here? I could hear the others breathing behind Roy, guns probably at the ready. Roy was tense, ready to kill. I only felt the pain in my sides as Roy held onto me. I was comfortable, though.

This will be the only time I leaned against Roy and allow him to protect me like this. I must look so weak right now, beaten up and might be still naked. This was pitiful. Would the others treat me the same way again…? I could only wonder until the next time I talked to them. I closed my eyes and was unconscious once again.

-F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L- -A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T-

I heard soft breathing. That pulled me closer to the world of the living. My side was tied up. It didn't hurt as much as it did before. I was alive and breathing. I was still in pain, though. I tried moving my body. My limbs shivered at the attempted. My bones felt like they were coated with unbreakable ice. I had to warm myself up before I was able to move again.

That close sound of breathing made my eyes waver. I wanted to see right now. I pulled at my eyes, commanding them to open. They slow opened, only providing a blurry picture. The farther I opened them the clear the picture became. I was in a hospital bed. I was wearing those ugly clothes. Bandages were wrapped again my stomach and chest.

Roy was lying beside me on the bed, curled up at my side, one arm resting on my chest. I looked at his face, taking in the details of his handsome features. He was there for me. He found me when I needed him most. He protected me with his body. He held me close. His warmth and comfort helped me so much.

And he was here now, lying right beside me.

I moved my arm. My wiggled my fingers. I could move my toes. I nodded my head. My body was warming up. The ice over my bones was now just a thin layer. I flexed both of my arms and bent both of my knees upward. I shook my head. Then I sat up. Pain shot through my sides, making me wince.

"Uh, hello, Colonel Richard."

Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes was sitting in one of the seats by the bed with a magazine in his lap. He had such a handsome smile. He was a handsome guy, almost as handsome as Roy was.

"Call me Richard…" I said slowly, my voice not sounding entirely like my own. "How long have I been asleep for…?"

"Three days." Roy said. I looked at him and he eyes were opened. His arm had moved from my chest down to my thighs. He pulled away and got off the bed, straightening up his uniform. Then Roy grabbed my shirt and started unbuttoning it. Maes gives him a passive smile.

"Hey! Hands off, pervert!" I cried, smacking at his hands.

"Calm down." Roy sighed. He pulled my shirt opened. "I'm just checking your wounds." I was about to protest, but when Roy tugged at my bandages, I just yelped. I grabbed his shoulders, more for comfort then to push him away. He stopped moving.

"You ok?" he asked.

I looked into his eyes a moment. I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. Fine. Go ahead."

He loosened them enough to look at my wounds. I looked away because I didn't want to see them. If I saw them then I'd feel the pain. Stupid but very true. "You're healing pretty quickly."

"Let me see." Maes said. He walked over and started examining my body as well. I was pretty sure I was blushing. I could add that to the growing list of things to be super embarrassed about. "Wow… you're right. And all the cuts have closed up."

Roy tied my bandages up in such a way that I knew this wasn't the first time he's checked on me. He paused for a moment. Then he lifted the blanket up. With one finger he pulled my pants up and peeked inside. Maes made sure he got to see too. I smacked his hand away.

"Shit…!" I hissed. I wasn't wearing any underwear…!

"Just checking." Roy smiled.

"For what?" I snapped.

"All men get hard around me." Roy smiled.

I grabbed my pillow and hit both Roy and Maes in the faces. They backed away from me but they were laughing. I needed something harder to hit them with. Something that would end the laughter and begin the respect. "Don't take advantage of me just because I'm wounded!"

"Sorry," Maes cried. Roy of course didn't bother apologizing. I made him and Maes sit on in the seats.

"How the hell did you guys find me?" I asked.

"Jones survived long enough to follow you and Scar, find out where he was keeping you, and then report back to us," Roy said.

"Survived long enough…" I said slowly.

"He died on the way to the hospital," Roy said.

I put my hand over my mouth, staring at him. He looked away, frowning. Maes sighed, tossing his magazine aside. I blinked several times, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. I was humiliated enough, being raped and seen after that by my peers. But Jones died to save me.

So when the first few tears slid down my cheeks I didn't feel ashamed.

-F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L- -A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T-

Major Alex Armstrong came later, unfortunately, along with Havoc and a few sergeants to answer their every need. Major Alex and Maes went to work at the east HQ in Roy's and my place. They had some of their work from central sent over just so they could stay with me. I guess I should have been grateful.

I was stuck in bed. I was nothing but pissed off and humiliated. Roy took the day off to watch me. Why I wasn't sure, though possibly because Scar was still somewhere out there planning our deaths. Yeah, he got away.

I don't know how Roy managed it, but after visitor hours were over and everyone else had left he was still in my room. I watched him as he flipped through a book. I wanted nothing but to get out of here. It would prove difficult with him here.

"When are you going home?" I asked.

Roy smiled, tossing the book aside and walking over to the bed. He climbs onto the bed, snuggling up beside me. "When you do."

"Not cool. I want the room to myself," I said.

"Tough," Roy said. "They're letting me stay here because Scar is still out there. Now shut up and sleep."

I frowned at him.

"So you go from not talking to me to sleeping with me in my hospital bed?"

"What?" Roy snapped. "You're the one who made that weird. I thought you were pissed or something."

"What the fuck? I thought you were unsatisfied or something!" I cried.

Roy sighed. "No… I loved it, Richard."

"So did I," I said.

We stared at each other for a moment. Then I turned over. "Good night."

"Night…"

-F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L- -A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T-

I waited until Roy seemed to be asleep. The lights in my room were out. I was completely bored and I stunk. I slipped out of bed and walked towards the door. I peeked out the window. Nurses and doctors were walking around busily outside my door. I'd never escape. At least not while wearing this.

I went into the closet and closed the door. I wrote a transmutation circle on the floor. Then I stood in the middle and put my arms out. Blue energy came out of my hands like lightning bolts. The circle lit up the closet with light. Then there was a bunch of smoke. My hospital clothes were changed into my military uniform.

I walked of my room, ignoring the peacefully sleeping Roy who was still lying in my bed. I needed to shower… and then I needed to get the hell out of here.

_To be continued…_

-F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L- -A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T-

A/N: To be vastly different from the beginning of this chapter, the next chapter has some Roy/Richard fluff!


	5. - Dogs of the Military 5: Bathtub -

A/N: I realized that the last time I wrote this I left a lot of important stuff out! Like Richard's reaction to being raped and shit. So in the reedited version I plan on making it all make more sense!

**- Dogs of the Military #5: Bathtub -**

I walked into the shower room. The nurses and doctors completely ignored me. The uniform was like a big 'fuck off' sign. Barely any eye contact with anyone. They didn't question me. So I went on to the shower room. It was empty, thank goodness. I stripped my military clothes off while the bathtub filled.

I sighed as the warm water washed over me. It felt so good. I just lied there and let the water calm me down and sooth my wounds. I frowned when I felt a small pain in my lower area. Where Scar had violated me. I hated feeling so defenseless against him. I think that was the worst part. I've done some horrible things in the war. I've seen some horrible things. But never have I felt as helpless and wounded as I did now.

I took a handful of water and splashed my face. I wasn't going to think about it anymore. I leaned against the tub and closed my eyes. Just like how I dealt with the war trauma I closed my eyes and pushed it all away, casting it out. I felt myself relax so much that I realized I was sleepy. I closed my eyes and sank a little lower into the tub.

I was fully awake, though, when the door opened and a pair of boots clanked into the room. I sat up and felt two hands grab my shoulders. I glanced upwards.

"Roy."

"What do you think you're doing?" Roy asked. He wasn't really mad with me, more annoyed. All my calm was chased out of the window and I was flustered again. I tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let me leave.

"I'm washing." I said.

Roy's grip tightened on my shoulders. "And then what were you going to do? Go back to your room?"

"Naturally…" I said in my normal tone. I was a very convincing liar to most, but for some reason Roy didn't buy it. It never seemed to work on him.

"You were going to leave, weren't you?"

"No!" I said.

Roy sighed. He let go of my shoulders and walked back to the door to shut it. I could hear him unlacing his boots and unbuttoning his uniform.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled.

"Getting in with you," Roy smiled. He continued to take his clothes off.

"In the same tub?"

"Duh."

I looked for some way to keep him out. "Uh… but blood from my wounds… it's leaking out, into the water!"

"I checked your wounds today." Roy sighed. "It's not."

Not all of them, I thought, feeling my abused anus. It didn't look any different but it was painful.

Roy was now completely naked. I adverted my eyes from his body. He had such a wonderful body, and face… and he knew it. He came over to the tub, putting one foot into the water, and then the other one. He sat across from me in the tub and smiled at me smugly. I folded my legs. My relaxation turned to nervousness in a matter of seconds. Roy was clearly aware of my discomfort.

"Can I use your wash cloth?" he asked.

"No," I snapped.

"Please?" he chuckled.

"Use your fucking hand." I growled.

"That's no fun." Roy smiled. He rubbed the soap in between his hands. Then he rubbed his hands on his chest. I couldn't look away from this. Roy kept rubbing his buff chest… then he moved up to his arms. Up and down the first, up and down the next. He rubbed the soap on his face and then poured the water down his face and chest.

I must have looked sick. I was fighting myself. My pleasure and my strong will against Mustang clashed. I closed my legs and held them tightly together, to hide my erection. Why did he turn me on so much? Was I really that much of… uke? I couldn't… I was the one on top, damn it!

"What's the matter, Richard?" Roy asked.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"You're trying not to watch me," he said.

I looked at him and he was circling his thumbs over his nipples, spreading the soap suds around. I took a deep breath in.

"You know I was just raped, right?" I said.

He stopped, his hands dropping into the water. He stared at me, the smug smile finally off his face. But it didn't make me feel better. I looked away from him, frowning as well.

Roy opened his arms to me with a sober expression. "Come here."

"…_What_…?"

"Come here." Mustang ordered.

I'm not a uke… I'm not a uke… "No thanks."

"Richard…"

I crawled over to him and turned around. He pulled me close to him, so we were almost touching. I blushed deeply. Roy put his cheek on my head and sighed. It was better than sitting alone, sure, but…

I'm am a _uke_…

"I don't mean to be insensitive but… Richard…"

"Y-yeah…?"

"You…you…"

What is it?

"You…"

I smell nice? I smell bad? I feel good? What?

"You have a boner…"

I gasped. I forgot about that. I quickly closed my legs.

"Was it from me?" Roy asked in a tone that told me he damn well knew the answer.

"I… I…" I sighed. "You have a nice ass."

Roy pulled me into him so we were touching. I felt his cock, also erected, pushed in between my butt cheeks. Wow, did that feel wonderful. He wrapped his legs around mine. He moved his head down to be level with mine. He rubbed his cheek to my cheek.

"Roy…" I whispered.

"I'm sorry. Are you… uncomfortable?"

"N-no…" I whispered. "It feels… good."

"I'll kill Scar for what he did to you," Roy said. "I'm the only one allowed to tap that ass."

I laughed. Making a big thing something small. That was the way Roy was when he was around me. I relaxed into his arms. I let him comfort me and hold me. I didn't realize how much Scar had damaged me until Roy was there to pull all the pieces back together. Luckily I was man enough not to start crying, though I felt like it.

"Is sex all you think about?" I asked.

"Yes," Roy said. "And you. Well, you and sex… both at the same time. You're usually naked in my mind."

"That's creepy. How about lunch, or dinner, a date first, and then sex?"

"Ah…" Roy smiled. "If we go that way, I'll do it right, and get you drunk before we go home."

"For now, Roy, let's just sit, ok?"

Roy kissed my cheek. "Ok."

_To be continued…_

-F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L- -A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T-

A/N: I used to be so disgustingly fluffy with my stories… oh wait, why am I saying used to? I still am… but I love a sweet romance! :-D


	6. - Dogs of the Military 6: Cute -

A/N: Ok... more fluff. But this cute - to me - was really cute. after I made this chapter i thought, "I want to share this with others, so they may have the same feeling!" And this is the same person that writes the yaoi rape scenes...

**- Dogs of the Military #6: Cute -**

"Ok, let me repeated this…" I said. "Ok, so scratched into the floorboard under your desk is an alchemy circle. The number are 5 is written over the circle and 16 is written below the circle. Right?"

"Yes."

Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes, Alex Armstrong, and Jean Havoc all stared at me. I scratched to growing hair under my chin. I needed a shave… but right now, I had to focus on this problem. I looked at the piece of paper that Maes wrote on. It was a picture of the circle. Not the greatest picture, though.

I looked up at Maes. "This method… I've seen it before. I read about it a long time ago. And you're right, Maes. Someone is planning on killing you. Good thing you got away when you did."

"So how does it work?" Roy asked. He looked into my eyes when I looked at him. For some reason it made me pause. I blushed for some stupid reason, and when the others frowned at me I blushed harder. Roy just grinned at me.

"I – I don't remember all the details about its history, but what it is, is pretty simple." I said quickly, jabbing my finger at the picture. "But this alchemy is forbidden, along with human transmutation. It's like a bomb, you see. The 5 stands for the month, and the 16 stands for the day, so what time will it go off?"

"May… 16th?" Alex asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "So if you're not around at the time, it won't get you."

"Oh… but that's dumb." Maes chuckled. "I could have not been at work that day."

"That's what I don't understand." I said. I looked at the drawing again. "There's a second component, a second part that it acts with. If the rune is destroyed, the second part will activate, regardless of the time."

"Huh…?"

That didn't sound right. What if the people were never around at that certain time? I felt like I was missing something… something big.

"I have to study on this." I said. "It's very dangerous. Something doesn't seem right."

"You're telling me." Roy chuckled.

"Where will you find the information?" Alex asked.

I shrugged. "There's probably only one place that has books on the Curse Alchemy."

"Curse Alchemy?" Havoc repeated.

I shrugged. "I didn't name it. All I know is it's dangerous."

"Ok." Maes smiled. "Well, you're being released today. Where do you have to go? Where can you find information about this… curse alchemy?"

"Ironic, really…" I chuckled. "The few books I know of about Curse Alchemy are kept in Central."

They all cried out together, "WHAT?"

-F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L- -A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T-

And in the next couple hours, we were on our way to Central. Roy brought Havoc along with us, although he probably wasn't needed. Roy also had a bunch of work sent over, so he wouldn't be neglecting his duties. It was hard sitting on the train with Major Alex. I wasn't that big, but he still squished me into the wall of the train.

"Would you rather sit on my lap?" Alex asked.

"No, thank you." I muttered. Although it might be for comfortable, I don't think I could bring myself to do it. Maybe if Roy weren't sitting right behind me, glaring into my head, I would have. There wasn't anyone around. We had this whole section of the train, just by flashing our badges. Hughes sat next to Roy. Right now, he was curled up on his seat, fast asleep. He's been asleep for most of the damn ride.

Havoc was sitting in the back, by himself. We had almost one hundred seats on this train, so why was Alex sitting beside me? I pulled myself out of the jam and straightened my uniform. I had Roy get my actual uniform for me.

"Something wrong?" Alex asked.

"Nothing," I said. Which was a lie because damn did my shoulders hurt. "I'm just going to stretch my legs."

"I'll go with you," Roy said quickly.

"No," I snapped, "Just sit your ass down. I don't think Scar's going to follow us to Central."

"I'm supposed to protect you." Roy said sternly.

General Raven, a.k.a. daddy, apparently visited Roy while I was unconscious on the hospital bed. He told Roy to protect me since no one else could. Roy agreed, unfortunately, and now thinks he has power over me. We're equals, but as usual, he's trying to get on top. I'm the one on top, though. No one orders me around… except those damn generals.

"If I need you to protect me I'll ask for it," I said, trying to sound reasonable.

"Last time you were left to protect yourself you got…" Roy caught himself and stopped talking, but the damage was already done. I took a step back like he just smacked me and I stared at him.

"Shit," Roy said. "I didn't mean that, Richard. I swear." He took a step forward and reached for me. I took another step back to stay out of reach.

"Leave me alone." I hissed.

"Richard…"

I walked past him, to the door. Roy was left to glare at me like I was the bastard in this equation. I pulled the door aside and stepped outside. It was slightly windy and kind of cold. But it was better than being inside with Roy. I grabbed the rail and watched the trees on the sides of the train run by.

I waited a long while before I stepped into the train again. I was ignored by Havoc. He seemed to be down. Probably got his ass dumped again. I felt bad for him, he was a good guy. Unlike someone else who needed to get dumped more often. Roy looked up at me as I passed by. His glare had eased up a bit. Maybe he was realizing he was the wrong one here. I just ignored him.

I noticed Alex was sleeping with his arms folded. I took this opportunity to take a seat for myself a few seats away from him. I lied down on the soft seat. I closed my eyes. By the time I woke up, we should be in Central.

**Roy**

Richard wasn't making Roy's job of protecting him easy. Richard had to defy him and did nothing Roy told him to do. Maybe oy had to resort to violence? Of course, in a fair fight, they might be evenly matched. Richard wasn't a Colonel for nothing. It just didn't seem like it because Richard acted like such a child all the damn time, at least in Roy's opinion.

Richard walked back into the train after standing out there for about an hour, to defy Roy. Then he walked back in and lied down on a seat by himself. Roy waited a little while before he went to the seat behind Richard's and peeked over the seat to look at him. He was sleeping soundly on the seat. To think that man was such a little brat. He kind of reminded Roy of Edward, probably by the way that he acted.

As Roy watched Richard sleep he realized Richard looked a lot like his father. He just had lighter skin, and a way thinner beard and mustache. His hair was longer than his father's. It was a little longer than Roy's, and always in his face, never smoothed back. He was smaller than Roy, and had a childish face, even though he was only a little younger than Roy.

With Major Alex asleep, along with Maes and Havoc, Roy felt like he could do anything without being caught. He reached down and petted Richard's head. Richard muttered softly and leaned closer to Roy's hand, like a dog. Roy couldn't help but smile at him. When Richard up his hand over his side Roy's smile faded around the edges.

"He is cute, isn't he?"

Roy jumped up and stood tall. He straightened out his uniform. "Maes. I thought you were asleep."

"Just woke up," he smiled.

He glanced down at Richard. "Don't tell Richard. He's mad at me right now," Roy whispered.

"So he can kick my ass along with yours? I don't think so." Maes chuckled. He looked at Richard, smiling the same way Roy did. "You really do care about him, don't you?"

Roy's straight mouth dropped into a frown. "Care… about…?" he cleared his throat and tamed his face. "Of course I care about him. He's a fellow worker, and we fought alongside each other during the war. He -,"

"No," Maes interrupted. "No, I mean… you like him, Roy."

"Of course I don't like him like that." Roy snapped.

Maes gave Roy a pointed look. "Roy, I know you."

Roy looked away. "So… what if I really do care about him? We just slept together once…"

Maes's mouth dropped opened.

"Shit," Roy growled, covering his face. "I mean… you didn't hear that, Maes."

"Course not," Maes said, winking at Roy. "Good luck talking to daddy about making it official."

"Fuck off," Roy chuckled.

The train slowed to a stop. The announcer started talking over the intercom. Roy didn't pay attention, though. He shook the Major's shoulder.

"Major Alex, we're here," Roy said.

Alex looked up at Roy. "Oh…" He muttered tiredly. "Ok."

Roy looked at Richard. He was still clutching his side.

"I'll wake him," Alex said, pushing himself up to his feet.

"No, that's fine," Roy said. "I've got it. Could you take care of our bags?"

"Yes, sir." Alex nodded. He stood up and walked off. The train doors were opened. The cool night air blew into the train. Roy looked down at Richard, who was still clutching his side. He was in pain, possibly more than he was letting on to having. Richard might be pissed off but Roy would rather him be angry for not being woken up than walking around in pain.

Roy reached down and scooped Richard up into his arms. Good thing he wasn't the size of a normal adult. It made things a bit easier. Roy hugged him close to himself. He turned around towards the back doors. Maes, Havoc, Alex, and the few sergeants he brought along all stood at the door, looking at Roy.

"Let's go." Roy nodded. They all walked out of the train. Roy noticed a few people around the station were staring at him. He just ignored them, though he knew if Richard woke up he'd be pissed.

Finally, they made it to Central. Hopefully Richard will be about to decode the Curse Alchemy in time to save Maes and whoever else is in danger. And while he did that, Roy decided, he'd do whatever he had to, to keep Richard safe.

_To be continued…_

-F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L- -A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T-

A/N: In the original story Roy and Maes were in a relationship for a while. They even had sex in an earlier chapter (in the original story). I had a chance to either make some drama with Richard/Roy/Maes or I could cut their relationship out. Because I'm so tired of love triangles I decided to cut it out. So they're just good friends. But I LOVE Roy/Maes yaoi.


	7. - Dogs of the Military 7: One Room -

A/N: Before this story was just non-stop Roy fluff. As much as I love that I think I love drama in my stories more!

**- Dogs of the Military #7: One Room -**

I woke up in a big hotel suite. It was pretty nice, a classic 5-star hotel. The bedroom was separate from the other room with had the table and furniture. It was huge. I was lying in a king-size bed with a soft mattress and fluffy soft blankets. But even the softness of the bed couldn't chase all the pain away. I lifted my shirt to check my wounds.

My bandages were changed as well as my clothes. I was wearing a white T-shirt and white shorts. I could guess who did this for me. I loosened my bandages to check my wounds with my own eyes. My skin was black and blue. Bruised and still throbbing. I probably shouldn't have fallen asleep on the train. Those train seats weren't friendly to the wounded.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened. Steam rushed out of the bedroom, filling the bedroom. Roy stood in the doorway, a small towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled his usual smug smile.

"Good morning, _Colonel_ Richard."

"Roy," I growled.

He knew I was still mad at him for what he almost said on the train. Last time I was left to protect myself I got raped. And even worse, just as I feared, my peers and probably those under me had little to no respect for me any longer.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I said.

"You don't think you had that whole bed to yourself, did you?" Roy chuckled.

"Don't tell me we're sharing this room." I snarled.

"Well, we are, so calm down." Roy walked over to the big dresser. He pulled his towel off and threw it to the ground. I immediately looked away. He'd be able to seduce me with that firm ass of his. I gulped back my tension. My wounds were still bugging me. I focused on that and my anger for him.

"Why did you do this, Roy?" I asked. "I don't want to share a room with you. And especially after what you did yesterday I don't even want to look at you."

"Oh, don't be so bitter," Roy said again, but this time his voice was a little more serious. He knew he was wrong. He knew I was angry at him. Roy pulled his black briefs up and I sighed, but only slightly. His body still tormented me. "I have to protect you, you can't sleep alone, so…"

"There you go again!" I yelled.

"I just –," Roy began.

"Bring up protecting me again…" I shook my head. "Get out of my room and get your own. I'm fine on my own."

"That's not what your father said." Roy said. "He said he was more comfortable with me staying with you. He said he wanted me to protect you."

My mouth dropped. "You dirty fucking son of a BITCH, get out of my room right NOW!"

I grabbed the first thing I caught in my hands from the night table and tossed it at him. Roy jumped out of the way. I found something else – a book – and chucked it. Roy left the room when I grabbed the lamp.

I sat back, putting my hand over my aching wounds. I took a deep breath in. That bastard.

-F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L- -A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T-

"Eat, Richard." Roy ordered me. He was fully dressed and was getting ready to leave. I let him back in the room after I was finished dressing. I was also dressed in my uniform. It felt good to be back in my uniform. It made me feel a little more important. A little more powerful, a little less helpless.

There was a plate of food sitting in front of me. Roy had put it in front of me after he came out of the bedroom. I just glared at the floor. "Stop sulking like a damn child."

"I only act like one because you treat me like one."

"I wouldn't treat you like a child if you'd just act like a grown up."

"I only _act_ like one because you _treat_ me like one."

"Well if you stop _acting _like one, I'll stop _treating_ you like one."

This went on for a while. Back and forth, back and forth, until I put my hands close together.

"I'll do it." I growled. "I'll blow your fucking head off."

Roy slipped his hand right into his pocket. He came out with his hand in his glove like he was drawing a pistol. "All I have to do is snap."

We both sat there, my hands almost touching, him pointing his nearly snapped fingers at me. This was all my fault, I guess. I was tired of being treated like a helpless child. I finally gave in. I was too tired to be screwing around with him.

"Good choice," Roy said, lowering his hand.

"Go to hell." I muttered. Roy walked over to me. He bent down and pulled my head close. I grabbed a handful of the front of his uniform and started pulling away. He kissed me on the forehead so gently that I stopped struggle against him.

"I didn't mean to insult you," he whispered.

He pulled away and I let go of him. As he walked towards the door I turned and yelled, "You pervert!"

Roy paused. It was a mistake to say that when he was about to leave. Roy turned around and glared at me. I started to regret that. Why was I so intimidated? Roy came walking towards me. I gasped, automatically raising my arms. Roy grabbed both of my wrists and pulled me onto my back. He got on top of me, his legs spread over my stomach.

"Roy…!" I cried.

Roy leaned over and pressed his lips against mine. I tried to move my hands but he had a strong grip on them. I whimpered softly. I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes. Instead of getting off me, though, Roy started licking my neck.

"Roy, stop!" I cried. Memories of Scar ran through my head. "Roy, please! I'm sorry!"

Roy stopped. He pulled himself up. I looked at him. He was frowning deeply.

"I'd never hurt you," He snapped.

He got off of me. I sat up, speechless. Roy grabbed his coat and was out the door.

-F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L- -A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T-

Maes and I were driving to Central. I guess Havoc and Alex went to work earlier, because they were gone by the time Maes came to take me to HQ. He wasn't wearing his uniform, just a pair of slacks and a blue button down.

"Hey, Maes," I said, "Are you rooming with anyone?"

"Alex." Maes said. "Havoc and Sergeant Rogers are sharing a room, and the other three are sharing one. Why?"

"I was just wondering." I smiled.

"You like rooming with Roy?" Maes asked.

"No." I sighed. "There's only one bed, we're already fighting because he has to be such a jerk all the time and I think the only reason we're sharing a room is so he can boss me around."

Maes frowned. "That's not quite it."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Then what is it?"

Maes pulled up to Central HQ. "Roy will tell you later." Maes smiled. "For now, find out about the bomb, ok? I'm staying away like you told me to, so hurry and crack the case."

"Ok." I smiled. "Thanks."

I started up the staircase in the front of the grand building. I remember coming here when I was very little. I had always dreamt of walking these stairs in a uniform just like my father. I remember walking up these stairs as a private, in my uniform, and being so happy that my dream had come true.

I walked through the front doors. The guards, of course, had to check me to see if I was really Colonel Richard Pen, even though I looked just like my father. I guess I shouldn't expect any special treatment just because I was the general's son.

"What brings you here, sir?" one of the guards asked.

I put my watch back into my pocket. "Ah, I'm here just to study." I said.

-F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L- -A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T-

King Bradley sat behind the desk in his office, looking over the cursed papers that made working in the military seem dull. He muttered to himself as he shuffled through the papers. The door on the other side of the room was knocked on firmly but respectively. Bradley straightened the classified papers up. He cleared his throat.

"Come in."

A guard stepped into the office. He came in with his head down. He walked towards Bradley's desk in a hurry. He stood at attention, saluting the King.

"King Bradley, sir," he said. "Colonel Richard Pen has just entered the building."

Bradley's eyes lit up. He smiled to himself. "Really?" Colonel Mustang has come to Central and now Colonel Richard Pen was here? "Is he here to see his father?"

"I-I don't know, sir," the guard said. "I think he's going to the library first, King Bradley."

"Hmm… very well. You can leave." Bradley waved his hand dismissively. The guard bowed and left the room, shutting the door behind himself. Bradley sat back, putting both feet up on his desk. He folded his hands over his stomach, the cruel smile painted on his handsome face.

_What are you here for, Richard?_ Bradley thought. _Maybe I should pay you a visit… and slow your work down..._

_To be continued…_

-F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L- -A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T-

A/N: I did a lot of editing on this chapter, not because it sucked (that's part of the reason) but because I wanted to take the story in a slightly different direction. I want to make minor changes without completely changing the story.


End file.
